


Let's go see the stars

by forcravityasm



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcravityasm/pseuds/forcravityasm
Summary: Nothing's better than watching the stars with the person you love
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Song Hyeongjun
Kudos: 3





	Let's go see the stars

Full of delight, Hyeongjun can't help but to feel the excitement through him, this is one of the days he's really anticipating and he can't wait to experience this with the person he want to be with all his life.

Once he finished packing all the things that they will need for their stargazing, Hyeongjun reached for his phone contacting the person he's meeting with. 

"Oh Hyeongjun did you already packed everything?” the person on the other line said.

"Of course I am Wonjin, you know i can't wait for this day to come right?” by that reply Hyeongjun heared a little chuckle.

"Okay okay, come out now I'm outside your house." On cue Hyeongjun immediately head out of his house and goes to Wonjin's car.

Hyeongjun carefully placed the baskets on the back seat, "Let's go?” and with that, Wonjin started the engine and head their way to the park.

-

After that short ride the two of them placed the mat on the grassy ground and arranged their picnic baskets. The two teens lie down side by side peacefully looking at the night sky. 

Hyeongjun decided to broke the silence, "Remember when we first met? I was getting bullied because of my satoori because that time i'm just new to Seoul, but then you came and shove those people who's picking on me." he said with twinkling eyes looking at the stars while reminiscing the past memories of two of them.

"Of course how will i forget that, it was a blessing in disguise because if not for them I wouldn't have met you. Thought I'm still kinda mad at them when they bullied you, but let's just set aside that."

"Wonjin, thank you." As he looked to the older's eyes full of admiration "Thank you for everything that you did to me, i really appreciated it. You don't have to do any of this, but you still did it. I am truly grateful that you came to my life and if not for you, I wouldn't be the one who I was now."

Wonjin felt touched by the statement that the younger said, so he let his hand slip on Hyeongjun's and slightly squeezed it. "You know i'm always here to protect you, no matter who it is I will never let them lay their hands on you because that's how I treasure you, Hyeongjun." he said while looking at Hyeongjun's eyes.

Hyeongjun couldn't help it but to hug the older. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, Wonjin decided to broke the hug and said, "Hmm well... should we eat now? I prepared a lot of delicious food you know." They both laughed and decided to get their picnic baskets and eat all the delicious food they brought.

The two teens just spend their time chatting and remembering their past while looking at the beautiful night sky which makes everything a lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kinda boring(?) welp for me i guess but yeah :)


End file.
